


What do you want from me?

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto and the aftermath of Jack’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want from me?

Title: What do you want from me?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team  
Spoilers – set immediately after end KKBB TW S2, mentions of character death and torture  
Summary: Jack, Ianto and the aftermath of Jack’s return. 

Fic masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; they belong to RTD and the BBC even if they don’t know how to look after them properly. I also don’t own AL or the song which inspired this little offering!  [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BovthPByLTo ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BovthPByLTo)   
  
X-posted here there and everywhere - apologies to those getting this multiple times 

A/N This is for [](http://debmommy22.livejournal.com/profile)[**debmommy22**](http://debmommy22.livejournal.com/) and is so late for her birthday it’s almost early for the next one! I hope you like this... [I will do the other one eventually, but that’s stalled atm!]  


  
  


** What do you want from me? **

“I came back for you...” Jack met Ianto’s gaze hesitantly, catching his breath at the suspicion and hurt lurking deep within his erstwhile lover’s blue eyes. 

“ _All_ of you...” he amended hastily as three more pairs of eyes glared at him with hostility and he cursed silently at his assumption that they’d be as pleased to see him as he was to see them _all alive..._ Biting back a heavy sigh he reminded himself that, for them, the year had never happened and for that he was grateful...no-one should remember that kind of horror...

They had no time to brood on the rights or wrongs of what the team saw as his abandonment of them as Captain John Hart descended on them, bringing his own particular brand of trouble, wrapped in a package of high cheekbones, a killer smile, cluster bombs and paralysing lip gloss with a mercenary streak that Jack knew only too well...

His team were more than equal to the challenge though, and it was a proud moment when Hart was sent back from whence he’d come, alone, with his tail between his legs...

Now they just had to avoid themselves for twenty four hours...

Jack stood mutely as Ianto swiftly completed the booking-in forms and accepted the electronic door cards as his Captain handed over the Torchwood credit card to pay the rather large bill. The battered and bruised but victorious team made the short ride to the third floor in the elevator in uneasy silence, each following their own train of thoughts. As they exited the lift Ianto handed out the key cards and they headed to their rooms.

If Jack had been disappointed when Ianto had booked five separate rooms he didn’t say anything, accepting his card with a quiet thank you. His hopes rose minutely when he realised his and Ianto’s rooms were next to each other and some way down the corridor from the others... _maybe?_

“Sir...” Turning away and biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he tasted the coppery tang of blood, Ianto let himself into his room, leaving Jack standing alone in the passageway. Only now did Jack show any emotion, his eyes filling with unbidden tears as solid oak stood between himself and the man that he now knew he loved beyond life itself... _so near, yet further away now than when they’d had one hundred trillion years between them..._ A tiny whimper fell from his lips as his hand reached out helplessly towards the wooden barrier before dropping back to his side without making contact...

Tears now falling freely, he stepped to his own room and let himself in...

Leant against his door, it took every ounce of self control for Ianto to remain where he was, hearing both the whimper and the choked sobs just a stretch away through the door, hurt and confusion tumbling through his head as his broken heart ached... He slumped against the door and let the tears he’d been holding back flow without restraint...

Long minutes later both noticed the adjoining door between their rooms... _was this meant to be?_

Without conscious thought, legs carried them towards it.

Jack’s hand trembled as he made contact with the handle and turned it slowly. The door swung open to reveal an equally tear-streaked, pale Welshman on the other side. They looked at each other, neither wanting to break into the moment in case the door was slammed shut.

Jack’s head replayed the last time he’d seen Ianto, his eyes blazing with love and defiance as the Master sliced his throat open and his lifeless body fell to the floor to join those of his colleagues, the blood pool spreading as Jack hung helpless in his shackles, burning fury and his heart screamed in agony... _Ianto..._  

After taunting him for hours, the Master had finally put Jack out of his misery with a blowtorch and the welcome blackness claimed him once more...

_Ianto was here...alive..._ Jack took a step closer...

Ianto’s thoughts twisted and tumbled, the last time he’d seen Jack had been when they’d shared _that_ kiss...in front of the team...that _more-than-a-part-time-shag_ kiss and he’d been beyond elated – Jack was back from the dead after Abaddon _and_ was putting their relationship in the public arena... _paws off Gwen Cooper, he’s mine..._ he couldn’t help but flick his eyes in her direction to see her mouth drop open and he could be forgiven the tiny victory _yes!_ before he gave himself completely to his Captain’s kiss...

Ianto was walking on air when they went out for coffee before the mammoth clear up continued...

_Fucking Jack Harkness...screw the Doctor...and they probably were..._ Ianto’s eyes burned at the betrayal and abandonment mere moments after Jack had outed him in front of the team... _was it a game?_ He watched Jack’s beaming grin as he hurled himself at the blue Police box as it vanished and took Ianto’s freshly kiss-awakened hopes and dreams with him... _now he had nowhere to hide..._

These thoughts racing through weary and over-stretched synapses, Ianto took an involuntary step backwards to counter Jack’s step forward... _hey, slow it down, what do ya want from me?_ Memories of that kiss swirled unwillingly, wanting a repeat, yet wary of further betrayal and hurt... _what do ya want from me?_

Jack froze, the tears coursing down his face, his hand halfway between reaching out and clenched in anguish, desperate to convey to this wonderful man that he was...was...what _precisely was he?_ Broken? Desperate? Bitter? All of the above... He’d take friendship if that was all that Ianto was prepared to give...hell, right now he’d take a kind word and a look that didn’t shriek fury and distrust... Scared? _Yeah, I’m afraid...what do ya want from me...what do ya want from me?_

Ianto was battling with himself, wanting to throw himself into Jack’s arms and kiss him to the cosmos and back, at the same time wanting to scream at him for leaving and demand answers... _there might have been a time when I would give myself away..._ He’d had a lot of time to think while Jack had been away...to think about what he wanted... _oh, once upon a time I didn’t give a damn..._ He wanted Jack...no doubt in his mind that he loved him...totally, hopelessly and without reservation, but that didn’t mean he had to shatter his broken heart any more than it already was – he needed to know where he stood...Owen would have so much to say if he opened himself to serial meltdown a second time. 

He raised his head to meet Jack’s eyes... _but now, here we are- so what do ya want from me?_ Tell me, Jack... _what do ya want from me?_

Meeting his Welshman’s eyes Jack tried to convey his sincerity, his desire to let the other man control the reconciliation...if he could only... _just don’t give up..._ How to explain that horror year... _I’m working it out..._ He opened his mouth...and closed it when no words came out, his eyes pleading... _please don’t give in..._ Would Ianto believe him? _I won’t let you down..._

Ianto shivered at the myriad of emotions swirling deep in Jack’s blue grey eyes, the haunting shadows lurking beneath the surface and he took a half-step forward, attempting to put his thoughts in some semblance of order... _it messed me up..._ What words to use? He looked down at his feet... _need a second to breathe..._ Slowly he looked back up as he took another step forward... _just keep coming around...hey, what do ya want from me?_

Jack’s breath hitched and he dared to hope just a little as Ianto took a step forward, biting on his bottom lip in that achingly familiar Ianto way... _yeah, it’s plain to see that, Baby you’re beautiful..._ God, how he’d missed him, missed him so much it was a physical pain gnawing at his insides...he wanted to throw himself into those arms and drown in the unique aroma of his gorgeous Welshman, to bury his head against Ianto’s hair, press his lips to Ianto’s lips and immerse his very soul in everything that was _Ianto..._

With every death and new form of torture, every trip into the darkness, Ianto’s face had shone like a beacon of hope and he revived anew into the horror, the light of Ianto’s smile in his heart and Ianto’s name on his lips...

He saw a shadow of a frown chase over the young man’s face as the emotions played out across his own and he attempted a smile, anxious to convey a feeling of hope... _there’s nothing wrong with you...it’s me...I’m..._ The Master’s words burned in his ears... _a freak..._

An involuntary sob burst through his fragile facade and he clenched his fists, the tension fading as Ianto took another tiny step closer, concern edging aside the suspicion on his face... Jack stared into those beautiful blue eyes... _but thanks for loving me, ‘cause you’re doing it perfectly..._

Looking back, he realised he’d spent so long hiding from the empty shell that was his heart... _there might have been a time..._ in a fruitless attempt to protect himself from the eventual pain when those he loved withered and died, leaving him broken and alone again... _when I would let you slip away..._ that he’d almost lost his chance at love... _I wouldn’t even try..._

He gasped as the wave of emotion washed over him...love...total, complete and all encompassing love... He took a step forward... _but I think you could save my life..._

A spark flared in Ianto’s eyes and a minute smile curved the corners of his mouth... _just don’t give up...I’m working it out..._ He knew he wanted Jack...could he risk it all again? Risk his heart...his very being, because that’s what it meant loving Jack Harkness...there were no half-measures...it was all – or nothing... His mind replayed the nervous and tentative way Jack had asked him for a date...maybe there was a way... He gazed hopefully at his Captain... _please don’t give in..._

Taking a deep breath, he inched another step closer... _I won’t let you down..._

Ianto was almost within touching distance now and Jack’s hand trembled as he raised it slowly, reaching out... The year-that-never-was began to recede... _it messed me up..._ and he took a deep breath in... _need a second to breath..._

He stepped forward... _just keep coming around..._

They faced each other, a mere foot apart, eyes swimming with tears... _hey, what do ya want from me?_ The question burned fiercely in the space between them... _what do ya want from me?_

“Ianto...” Jack’s hoarse whisper was laden with want... _just don’t give up on me..._

“Jack...” it was barely audible, but it was enough... _I won’t let you down..._

They took a simultaneous step forward and wrapped their arms around each other, clinging tightly as a tangle of emotions churned through them...sorrow, relief, horror, regret, hope...love...

Pulling back, their eyes met briefly, red-rimmed, glassy and full of raw feeling, before mouths crashed together in a hungry, hard and brutal kiss, hands raking feverishly over each other’s clothes as they grappled for hold, each needing more, pressing closer...

Shuffling backwards, they toppled on to Ianto’s bed as hands fumbled at shirts, belts and buttons. They parted for air, gasping huge lungfuls before diving straight back into hot, open mouthed kisses, desire rising, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips... 

Jack tore his mouth away from Ianto’s, moving to straddle his Welshman as he leant down to drag his teeth down the side of Ianto’s neck...” _so what do you want from me?”_ he breathed against the sensitive flesh...

“Everything... _I want you, Jack...all of you...”_ Ianto’s body arched off the bed at his Captain’s touch.

“Everything I am...is yours... _I won’t let you down...”_ The healing process had begun...

End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
